Sora Strikes Back
by kora22
Summary: He's back and out for revenge. Sora wants to take over the Pridelands and nothing will stop him until he succeeds. Can Simba and his friends stop this evil lion cub or will he be the new king of the Pridelands? Read my other story The Beginning if you don't know who Sora is. Please Review! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. It belongs to Disney.**

**A/N: Ah, the next story. I've been looking forward to this one. If you don't know who Sora is, you should read my first story The Beginning. Please Review! Thank you to all of you who have read/reviewed my stories! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: More Power**

The Outlands were definately not the best place to live, but one certain cub now called it home... at least for now. After his father was killed by his older siblings and their friends he vowed he would get his revenge. This cub has dark gold fur and strange golden eyes. Oh, and mystical psychic powers. This cub is named Sora and his siblings are Tora and Kora.

"Hahahaha! They'll never be able to defeat me now!" Sora exclaimed. "My powers are now unstoppable!"

Sora looked at a large boulder that was sitting on the ground. His eyes began glowing bright gold. The boulder was being lifted off the ground.

"This is my favorite part..." Sora said to himself. He began focusing on the boulder and suddenly, it shattered into a million pieces.

Sora began laughing maniacally. "Hahahahahahaha! With these improved powers, the Pridelands shall be mine!" he shouted. "And the first ones to face my wrath will be those four stupid cubs who killed my father!" Sora had been filled with rage since that day, and nothing would stop him from making the Pridelands his, and killing his siblings and their friends. "Anyone who opposes me will end up like that boulder... but more messy... I've got to stop talking to myself..."

Sora also had found that he had the ability to hypnotise other animals, but he didn't use that as much, he preferred using his more fatal powers.

_It'll be great being king. _Sora thought to himself. He began walking towards the Pridelands.

* * *

Simba and his friends were now allowed to leave the den after being grounded for a week.

"I'm glad my mom decided to take off that extra day." Mheetu said. "I was going to go crazy if I had to spend another day being bored."

"You were bored?" Nala said sarcastically. "Most of the time you were kissing Tora!"

"That's not the point. I still wanted to go outside." Mheetu answered.

"Why? So you could kiss her out here too?" Simba asked.

"No, I-"

"Stop picking on him guys." Tora said to them. "I was just as much a part of it as he was..."

"We're just kidding." Simba told her.

"All I know is that I haven't gotten to spend much time with Kula!" Kora exclaimed.

Suddenly a brown lioness cub jumped on Kora and pinned him down.

"Kora!" she exclaimed with joy.

"Kula!"

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, letting Kora up.

"Just going to the water hole, now that we're free." Kora told her.

"I'll come with you!" Kula exclaimed.

When they all got to the water hole, Simba stopped.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked him.

"I don't know." Simba answered. "I just suddenly got this bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Tora asked.

"I'm not really sure..." Simba didn't know why he suddenly felt this way, but he just knew something wasn't right. "Something bad is going to happen to us."

"Huh? Right now?" Kora said with a confused look on his face.

"I can't tell, let's just go back." Simba told them.

"I don't want to!" Mheetu complained. "I've had enough of that den!"

"Just trust me."

"Fine..." Mheetu said. They all went back to Pride Rock.

* * *

Sora had crossed the border of the Pridelands and was making his way to Pride Rock.

_I'm gonna have to get the king out of the picture first. _Sora thought to himself. Sora was so busy thinking to himself that he didn't notice the large golden lion with a red mane standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" the large lion asked Sora.

Sora looked up at the lion, but he didn't feel intimidated. "Are you the king of these lands?" Sora asked him, assuming he was the king.

"Yes, I'm King Mufasa."

Sora then came up with a plan to get access to the Pridelands quicker. "King Mufasa, I ask that you let me join your pride. Everyone in my old pride left and I was abandoned." Sora lied. Sora was good at lying, he never showed any deception in his voice.

He seemed sincere, nothing seemed suspicious about this cub. "Hm... Very well." Mufasa answered. "But may I ask, what is your name?"

Sora knew he couldn't give his real name. "My name is Kuiba." he lied again.

"Come with me Kuiba." Mufasa told him. "I'll take you to Pride Rock."

Mufasa turned around and walked back to Pride Rock, Sora followed behind him. Sora had a evil smile on his face.

_Not long now. _Sora thought to himself. _Then I'll be king of the Pridelands and they'll all bow to me._

Simba and everybody else were going to get the surprise of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Mufasa has made a BIG mistake. He has absolutely no idea what he just did! How will this all unfold? How will Simba and the others react when they see Sora? Don't worry you'll see. Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On to chapter 2! I'm happy to see you all like this story! What is Sora going to do? Read on to find out! :D Please Review!**

**snheetah: Scar and the hyenas probably won't be in this story, but don't worry, Scar will be getting his story soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New King**

Mufasa and Sora were walking up Pride Rock. "Well, here we are, Kuiba." Mufasa said to Sora, addressing him by his fake name. "I think you'll like it here."

"I'm sure I will." Sora answered. _Especially when I'm the King. _he thought to himself.

The two reached the entrance of the den and Mufasa called for his son. "Simba!"

Simba and his friends were in a part of the den hidden from the entrance, so they couldn't see them at the entrance.

"I'll be right back." Simba told his friends.

He walked out to his father, not taking notice of the cub that was with him. "What do you need?" Simba asked.

Mufasa looked at Sora as did Simba. "Simba this is-" Mufasa began but was cut off by Simba.

Simba's eyes were wide with fear and he took a few steps back. "D-dad, t-that's-"

"This is Kuiba." Mufasa told him.

"N-no, Dad, i-it's not." Simba stuttered.

"Simba, what's wrong with you?" Mufasa asked.

Nala, Tora, Kora, Kula, and Mheetu came out to see what was taking Simba so long. Nala, Tora, and Kora all stopped.

Mheetu was confused. "What's wrong with you guys?" he asked.

Kula looked as confused as Mheetu. "Who's that?" she asked.

"It's Sora..." Tora said.

"You mean that cub you fought awhile ago?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes!" Kora exclaimed. "Our evil brother!" Then Kora whispered in Kula's ear. "Go back and get out through that hole we found in the wall. Kula nodded and ran to the back of the den.

"Heheheh... They're right." Sora said as he walked in front of Mufasa. Sora's eyes began glowing. "And now, I believe these lands belong to me." he said, looking at Mufasa.

"Yes, you are the king." Mufasa said under Sora's control.

"Excellent." Sora said. "Now run away and don't come back."

"Yes, master." Mufasa said before running off.

"What just happened?" Mheetu asked. "Did he just hypnotise him?"

"Yes, but usually he can't do that." Tora told him.

Sora looked at her. "I'm sure you'll find that I've become much more powerful."

"Run!" Kora yelled.

They all ran for the exit, but then they found that they were lifted off the ground. They were stuck in one spot.

"What is going on?" Nala asked. "Now, he can lift things with his mind?"

They were all struggling to get back to the ground, but they thrown violently against one of the walls.

"Ouch..." Simba said as he tried to stand. He knew that Sora had been tough before, but this was just ridiculous. "That really hurt..."

Sora laughed at their pain. "Hahahaha! That's nothing compared to what your executions will be like."

"E-executions?" Nala stuttered.

"That's right." Sora answered. "But first, I'm going to have some fun being king."

"You're not the king!" Simba yelled at him.

Sora glared at him. "I believe the former king said that I was now the king." Sora went over to Mheetu and grabbed him by the throat. "You, go tell everyone that the king has an annoucement to make." Tora and Nala wanted to attack, but they knew they were no match for Sora.

"And if I don't?" Mheetu asked.

Sora dropped Mheetu to the ground and looked at Nala. His eyes began glowing and she was lifted off the ground.

Nala felt as though she was being constricted. "Put me down!" she yelled.

Sora looked back at Mheetu. "If you don't do as I say, you'll be cleaning her off of the ground, and trust me it'll be messy."

"Alright!" Mheetu exclaimed. "Just put her down and I'll do it."

Sora's eyes stopped glowing and Nala fell to the ground.

"Ow..."

Mheetu left the den and walked down Pride Rock.

* * *

Mheetu went down by the water hole and saw his mother.

"Um, Mom?" he said.

"Yes Mheetu?" she answered. "What is it?"

"The king says he has an announcement to make. He wants everyone to come right away." Mheetu said reluctantly.

"Okay, I'll tell Sarabi to get everybody." Sarafina answered before walking away.

Mheetu headed back to Pride Rock, and as he approached it, he saw Sora standing at the tip. "This sucks..." Mheetu said to himself. He walked up Pride Rock and Sora approached him.

"Are they coming?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Mheetu answered without looking at him.

"You make a good royal aide." Sora told him. "I'll spare your life so you can assist me."

"Like that's gonna happen." Mheetu spat.

"Okay, I don't mind killing you too." Sora said.

Mheetu then changed his mind. "Fine, I'll be your little helper."

"Good, now I have two!" Sora exclaimed, pointing towards the den.

Inside, Mheetu saw Zazu trapped in a old rib cage. "This is awful..." he heard Zazu say. Simba, Nala, Tora, and Kora were just sitting in there next to him. They felt helpless.

Sora walked back to the tip of Pride Rock and saw that everyone was there.

"Everyone!" he began, "Mufasa has declared me, Sora, the new king of the Pridelands!"

"This is a joke!" Sarabi yelled from below. "Mufasa would never do that!"

"Well, he did!" Sora replied. "Now you will all obey me!"

"Make us!" someone yelled.

"Alright." Sora said. He looked at a boulder that was just below Pride Rock and lifted it with his powers. Everyone watched in shock as he made it shatter into dust. "Now, unless you want that to be you, all of you bow to me!"

Not wanting to face the same fate as the boulder, they all did as he said.

Sarabi was still wondering one thing. _Where's Mufasa? _she thought to herself.

"The era of King Sora has begun!" Sora shouted as everyone looked up at him.

* * *

Simba and his friends were watching from inside the den.

"What do we do?" Tora asked. "He's far too powerful."

Simba looked at her. "I don't know, but we're not going down without a fight."

* * *

**A/N: Sora seems to be winning. Will it stay that way or can Simba come up with a plan to save the Pridelands and stop the executions of him and his friends? Like I would tell you now. A certain monkey maybe making an appearance... Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Simba is going to get even more upset in this chapter, you'll see why. Let's see how it' going under Sora's reign. On to the story!**

**explosive0berry: Glad to see you're so interested! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**snheetah: Mufasa might come back... but for all we know, he could still be running... well, enjoy the story! Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sora's Queen**

Simba and his friends were being held prisoner by Sora, who didn't let them out of his sight. Sora's plan was to execute them in front of the whole pride, but he had a different plan in mind for one of them.

Sora walked over to the group of depressed cubs and looked at Nala. "You know, I can't rule this kingdom all on my own." Sora told her.

Nala already didn't like where he was taking this conversation. "What are you talking about?" Nala asked him, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You, Nala." Sora replied. "I want you to be my queen."

Nala just looked at him. "No." she told him. "You take over the Pridelands, want to kill all my friends, and you expect me to be your queen? No way."

Simba didn't like this at all. _What a creep! _He thought to himself. _I love Nala! She's way to special for someone like him!_

"Oh, Nala." Sora said. "It doesn't matter if you say no or not." Sora's eyes started to glow, but Nala didn't look away in time. She was now under his control. "Okay, Nala," Sora said to her, "you want to be my queen, you love me and always have. I'm the only one you truly care about."

"Yes, Sora. I love you." Nala said.

"Good." Sora said as his eyes stopped glowing and Nala snapped out of her trance.

"Nala? Are you okay?" Simba asked her.

Nala looked at Simba. "I'm more than okay." she answered. "I'm in love!" She jumped at Sora and kissed him on the muzzle.

Sora and Nala started towards the den exit

Simba wanted to do something, but he knew he couldn't attack Sora, he was way too strong. Simba looked at Tora and Kora, "We've have too come up with a plan." he told them. "Now."

* * *

Outside, below Pride Rock, Sarabi, Sarafina, and Neema were trying to figure out a way to get into the den and get their cubs out of there.

"What do we do?" Sarafina asked. "He won't let us up there."

"Yeah, and if we do get up there, he'll probably use his powers to crush us." Neema added.

"I hate to say it," Sarabi began, "but we might have to let them defeat him."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Sarafina exclaimed.

"That cub is psychotic. We just can't get past him." Sarabi answered. "If there's one thing I know about our cubs, it's that they're clever. They'll come up with something, I'm sure of it."

"But-" Sarafina was cut off by Sora who was standing at the tip of Pride Rock.

"My loyal subjects!" he yelled. "I have found a queen to rule with me!"

Nala walked foward and Sarafina's jaw dropped. "WHAT!" she yelled. Sora just ignored her and kept talking.

"All of you, bow to Queen Nala!" Sora shouted.

They all did as he said, not wanting to get on his bad side.

"Nala would have never agreed to that." Sarafina said. "He must have threatened her or something."

"It's okay, Sarafina." Sarabi said. "Simba, Mheetu, Tora, and Kora will figure something out, and as long as she is his queen, he won't hurt her."

What they didn't know was that Simba was already coming up with a plan.

* * *

Simba, Tora, Kora, and Mheetu were trying to come up with a plan while Sora addressed the rest of the pride.

"We have to come up with a plan!" Mheetu exclaimed. "I'm tired of being his stupid aide."

"We have to help Nala too." Simba told him.

"And the Pridelands." Tora added.

"We could escape the way Kula did." Kora said. "Through the hole in the wall."

"Yeah, but if we do where are we going to go?" Simba asked. "We can't just leave the Pridelands like this."

"Only one of us could go," Kora said, "then that way, some of us are still here to _try _and control Sora."

"Go where?" Mheetu asked. "For help? Who could possibly help us?"

Simba thought for a moment an then a idea hit him. "There is someone who maybe able to help us."

"Who?" Kora asked.

"That crazy monkey that comes here every once in awhile." Simba answered. "He might know a way to stop Sora."

"You mean Rafiki?" they heard a voice say behind them.

They turned around and saw Zazu in his little cage. "I could take one of you to him if you get me out of here." Zazu told them.

Simba went over to the cage and picked it up with his mouth, and tossed it aside. Zazu was free.

"Thank you." Zazu told him. "Now, which of you will be going?"

"Why don't you go, Simba?" Tora said. "Kora and I will stay here and try to control our brother, I'll make sure he doesn't kill us. Mheetu can go too."

"I'm not leaving you here Tora, I'll stay." Mheetu told her. Tora smiled and then kissed him.

Zazu looked at Simba. "Let's go, Simba, it's quite a walk, for you anyway."

Simba and Zazu escaped through the hole in the back of the den and headed for Rafiki's tree.

* * *

Later that night, Sora had found out about the escape of Simba and Zazu. He was not happy. He had hypnotised two lionesses to guard the back and front of the den to make sure nobody else escaped.

He looked at his two siblings. "Tomarrow, you will be executed. Enjoy your last hours." Sora said to them before going to lie down, Nala cuddled up next to him.

Tora looked at Kora, who had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry, Kora." she said, putting a paw on his shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to you. Besides, I'm sure Simba will make it back, he won't let us down."

The two cubs went to sleep, hoping Simba would make it back with help.

* * *

**A/N: Simba appeared to be a little jealous, well, obviously! Can Rafiki help Simba defeat Sora, and just where is Mufasa? All will eventually be answered. Rafiki gets his first appearance in the next Chapter. Remember to Review! Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Are you ready for Rafiki? Well, he's going to be in this whether you want him to or not, but why wouldn't you? Enjoy Chapter 4! Please Review!**

**Guest: Yes, Nala is quite awesome, isn't she. We'll have to see if he can get her out from Sora's control.**

**snheetah: What Rafiki does will have some interesting results... you'll see eventually.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Execution Day**

Simba and Zazu didn't get to Rafiki's tree until the next morning.

"Well, we have arrived." Zazu said. "Let's hurry and get Rafiki, we haven't any time to lose."

"Rafiki?" Simba said looking up in the tree. There was no response. "Hello?"

"Hello there, young prince!" a voice yelled from behind him. Simba and Zazu got startled and fell backwards as they turned around and saw Rafiki standing there.

"What was that!" Simba exclaimed.

"Just a friendly hello." Rafiki said. "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" Simba asked him.

"Yes, de Great Kings of the Past told me you would be coming." Rafiki said. "I take it dat you're here for help?"

"Yeah, there's this cub and-" Simba began, but was interuppted by Rafiki.

"Yes, I know." Rafiki said. "Dat powerful cub that has taken over the Pridelands, he must be stopped."

Simba was amazed that Rafiki already knew everything, but not too surprised, after all he is Rafiki. "But how do I stop him?" Simba asked. "He has psychic powers and is way stronger than I am."

"Heheheh... Young prince, nobody is invincible." Rafiki said to him. "Come with me." Rafiki jumped up into his tree, while Simba found some branches to climb up.

When Simba got up into the tree, he saw Rafiki in a area that was like a small room. He saw what looked like a painting of himself on the wall.

"Come, Simba." Rafiki said as he motioned for him to come to him.

Simba went in and sat down in front of Rafiki, who was mixing something in the old shell of a fruit. "What are you doing?" Simba asked him.

Rafiki didn't answer, he just kept mixing what looked like different kinds of plants and berries.

"Um... Rafiki?"

Rafiki suddenly turned around and held out the mixture in front of Simba. "Drink dis." Rafiki told him.

Simba grabbed the mixture with a paw and sniffed it. "What is it?" he asked the monkey.

"Just drink it. It will help you." Rafiki replied.

Simba took a small sip and immediately spit it out. "That tastes terrible!" he exclaimed.

"Simba, if you want to save the Pridelands, you must drink it." Rafiki told him.

Simba looked down at the drink and stuck out his tounge. "Well, here it goes..." he said before quickly drinking all of it in one gulp. He shuttered at the taste. "Eww..."

"Good. Now, get back to the Pridelands." Rafiki said. "That will wear off in twenty-four hours."

"What does it do?" Simba asked him.

Rafiki laughed. "Heheh... You'll see. Now, go. You must save the Pridelands."

Simba climbed back down the tree and met up with Zazu. "Let's go." he said to the hornbill.

"I heard everything." Zazu said. "Just how crazy is he?"

"I don't know, but I hope this works." Simba said as he ran back in the direction of Pride Rock.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Zazu shouted as he took flight.

Simba knew he had to get back fast, before someone truly got hurt.

* * *

At Pride Rock, Sora was going to enjoy the day. He was finally going to get rid of his stupid brother and sister. He walked over to them, they were still sleeping.

"Wake up!" Sora yelled at them.

Tora and Kora slowly opened there eyes and stood up. "What?" Tora asked, sounding annoyed.

"I just thought I'd wake you up. You know to enjoy your last day alive..." Sora told her, smiling evilly. "You die at sundown, I think Kora will be first."

Tora had had enough. ""IF YOU EVEN _TOUCH_ HIM, I WILL KILL YOU!" Tora sceamed as loud as she could. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS-" Tora stopped when Sora hit her across the face with a paw, causing blood to seep out of her cheek. Kora ran over to her to see if she was okay.

"You will not speak to the King that way!" Sora shouted. "Now, you will be executed at midday!"

When Mheetu saw him hit Tora, he snapped. He ran at Sora to attack, but Sora saw him coming and grabbed him by the throat. "You're going against me?" Sora asked. "You will die with them!" He threw Mheetu to the ground. Sora stormed out of the den.

"What are we going to do?" Mheetu asked.

Tora was rubbing the cuts on her cheek. "We have to wait for Simba, he's the only one that can help us." she answered.

* * *

Simba and Zazu were approaching Pride Rock. Simba ran the whole way so he was able to get back much quicker. Simba looked up at the sky, he could tell it was almost midday.

"Zazu, go tell everyone that this will be over soon." Simba said. "Oh, and see if any of them will go find my dad."

"Right away." Zazu said before leaving Simba.

Simba looked up at Pride Rock and saw Sora with Mheetu, Tora, and Kora. "Oh, no..." Simba said as he ran as fast as he could towards Pride Rock.

* * *

Sora was glaring evilly at the three cubs in front of him, Nala was by his side, she no longer cared for anyone, but Sora. "Well, it's midday." Sora said. "I think I'll kill all three of you at once."

The rest of the pride looked up from below Pride Rock.

"We have to go up there!" Sarafina exclaimed. "We have to stop him! Zazu said Simba was here, but I don't see him!"

"There he is!" Sarabi said, pointing at a small figure walking towards Sora.

Sora used his powers to lift Mheetu, Tora, and Kora off the ground. The three cubs began to feel like they were being crushed.

"Say, goodbye!" Sora yelled.

"Goodbye." Sora heard a voice say. He dropped his siblings and Mheetu to the ground. He turned around and saw Simba.

"Glad, you decided to show up for your execution." Sora said as his eyes began glowing again. When Sora went to kill Simba, what happened stunned him. It even surprised Simba.

"How...?" Sora said in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: A little cliffhanger there. What happened? Just what was that drink Rafiki gave Simba? For those of you still wondering about Mufasa, you'll find out about him, don't worry. I know Rafiki's part was short, but, he will be back. Well, tomarrow's the next chapter, probably the last one, but there could be another, I'm not sure yet. Remember to Review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Want to know what happens? Well, stop reading this and move on to the story! :) I'm not sure how I keep finishing these in five chapters... Please Review!**

**Ururocks513: Don't want Sora to be killed? Well, I would tell you what happens, but that would ruin it. :)**

**explosive0berry: The cliffhangers keep it interesting! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dethroned**

Sora couldn't believe it. His powers were suddenly useless on Simba. No matter how much he focused on him, his powers just wouldn't do anything.

"How is this possible?" Sora asked. "I should have killed you by now."

Simba was surprised too. _I don't know what that crazy monkey gave me, but it definately works. _he thought to himself.

Sora was glaring at Simba. "It doesn't matter." Sora growled. "I'm still far stronger than you are!" Sora ran at Simba and takled him, but Simba managed to throw him off and into a wall.

Sora was now seething with rage. "THAT'S IT!" Sora yelled. He jumped at Simba again and pinned him down. "You're dead!"

Sora was about to slash Simba's throat, but Simba flipped Sora over and had him pinned. "NO! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Sora yelled. Sora tried to get away, but it was useless.

_Must be whatever I drank increased my strength too. _Simba thought. He pressed his claws against Sora's throat. He looked back at Tora and Kora. "Are you sure that you want me to do this?" Simba asked them. They didn't say anything, they just nodded.

Simba looked back down at Sora, who knew he had lost. Simba cut his throat. Sora was still glaring at him.

"You haven't... heard... the last... of me..." Sora said in between breaths. He slipped into unconsciousness. Simba got off of him, knowing that he would soon die and that he _had_ heard the last of him.

Simba looked at Nala, who was crying because Sora had died.

"Why didn't she snap out of it?" Simba asked. He looked at the two lionesses who had been guarding the cave, they were still in a trance.

"I think I can help with dat." Simba and his friends heard a voice say. They saw Rafiki walking up Pride Rock with Sarabi, Sarafina, Neema, and Mufasa.

"Dad!" Simba exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yes, I found him running towards the jungle." Rafiki said. "He appeared to be in some sort of trance, so I hit him on the head and he snapped out of it."

Rafiki went over to Nala and gave her a good hit on the head, but not too hard. Then he did the same with the two hypnotised lionesses.

Nala looked around, she saw Sora's body on the ground. "Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Only a lot." Tora said. "He hypnotised you into being his queen."

"Eww... I didn't kiss him or anything, did I?" Nala asked.

"You did," Tora said then whispered into Nala's ear, "and I think Simba was a little jealous."

"Really?" Nala asked.

"Yep."

Kora went over to his brother's body. "He's still breathing." Kora told everyone.

"He'll die soon." Simba answered. "He's lost way too much blood."

Simba walked over to Sora and put him on his back.

"What are you doing?" Tora asked.

"We just can't leave him here." Simba replied. "I'm taking him somewhere else." Simba began walking down Pride Rock.

"Just make sure you stay in the Pridelands." Mufasa said to his son.

" I know Dad..." Simba answered his father. He continued walking until he was out of sight from everyone.

* * *

Simba was taking Sora somewhere else, but he definately wasn't going to leave him in the Pridelands. Simba didn't think he even deserved to die there. He crossed the border of the Outlands and put Sora down.

Simba put his head down and listened. Sora's breathing had almost completely stopped. Simba walked back home, leaving Sora to die.

"He deserved it..." Simba said to himself as he was walking away.

* * *

Later that night, Sora opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it, he survived. "I'm... alive?" he asked himself. He felt his neck, it was covered in dried blood. Sora didn't know how he survived, and he didn't care; there was only one thing on his mind. _Revenge._

"Those stupid Pridelanders will pay for this!" he exclaimed. "Next time, I spare nobody..."

"So, you hate the Pridelanders too?" he heard a voice behind him say.

Sora swung around and saw a brown lion. He had a black mane, bright green eyes, and a scar on his left eye.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

The lion looked down at the cub. "You can just call me Scar." he told him, "Perhaps we could help each other out."

"How?" Sora asked him.

"Well, you see, I've seen you in the Outlands before, back when you were living here." Scar told him. "I must say, I'm quite impressed with those powers you have. So much power in one little cub."

"So? How can we help each other?" Sora asked.

"I want to take over the Pridelands too." Scar said. "So, if you help me become king, I'll adopt you so you can become prince."

Sora thought for a moment before answering. "Hmm... Alright. Deal." Sora told him. "When do we attack? Tomarrow?"

"I see your eager to get started," Scar said to him, "but we still have much planning to do." Scar turned around to leave the Outlands. "Come, I'll show you your new home."

Sora followed Scar. Sora was now filled with complete hate for everyone in the Pridelands. _Next time, things will turn out much, much_ _different._ Sora thought to himself. _They WILL die..._

* * *

**A/N: Sora just doesn't know when to quit, does he? Adopted by Scar? That's really not good, but that's a later story, so you'll have to wait. :P A new story should be up tomarrow, so be on the lookout. Remember to Review! Thanks!**


End file.
